


a lady's revolution

by sweetchems



Series: want a girl [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Feminization, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Role Reversal, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Roleplay, Topping from the Bottom, Verbal Humiliation, brief mentions of lingerie and knifeplay, gerard is still a premature ejaculator, oh to live in a creepy farmhouse with ur partner and have them ride ur brains out, submissive top gerard rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchems/pseuds/sweetchems
Summary: Gerardlookslike an animal, staring and caged, slicked back black hair falling in his eyes now, his erection tenting his trousers substantially. "L-listen here- I don't knowwhat'scome over you, darling, but if you know what's good for you, you'lllistento your husband-"His words trail off into an incoherent, needy sound when Frank rubs his cock with the heel of his hand. "Would itkillyou to just shut up?" Frank snaps. "What are you going to do if I don't listen, hm?"
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: want a girl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016371
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	a lady's revolution

**Author's Note:**

> here it is, an indirect follow up to cedar! in which gerard is really into being mocked, and frank is a (fake) angry little lady

Frank breathes in the soft, deep scent of the trees outside in the dark through the half open kitchen window as he works. His fingers burn under hot water as he cleans up, scrubbing dishes- genuine vintage articles, cream colored and patterned with purple and yellow and white pansies- with slick dish soap that smells like apple cider and bubbles in the sink basin. 

Every last detail of his surroundings is committed to an aesthetic, from the unintentionally perfectly old-fashioned interior of his and his fiance's house, to the flimsy, off white vintage nightgown and bed jacket he wears.

Frank looks contently out the window as he scrubs at the dishes with a battered sponge. He _knows_ his role in scenes is that of the damsel in distress, the captured, feminized housewife who's only still there because he's too weak to escape, but he _loves_ doing his chores. They're something to do on the days he doesn't go to work in town, but they don't give him fucking nervous breakdowns like his old day job did.

His pleasant domestic thoughts are interrupted by the car pulling into the driveway, he sees it pull into the dirt from the winding road that leads off their property, having only left for a moment, purely for setup, the headlights casting shadows as they hit the house, and his stomach drops in utter arousal.

 _Showtime_.

The driver's door slams, and heavy footfalls cross the yard. Frank has a fucking Pavlovian response to his fiance's antique boots at this point, his cock stirring in his panties at the sound of them. 

He can hear Gerard whistling as he makes his way across the front porch. Keys rattle in the lock, and the front door creaks open.

"Darling, I'm back!"

Gerard's voice is low and melodic, fully in character. They've been doing these scenes so long that he has a carefully constructed persona, one with layers and depth and things that set it off, like a bona fide horror movie villain come to life. He's in what Frank lovingly refers to as "phase one" right now.

Phase one is gentlemanly and sweet, entirely nonviolent. It's the closest to Gerard out of character.

Gerard makes his way into the kitchen, and Frank gasps when his arms snake around his waist, face nestling into the crook of his neck.

"I missed you, sweet one..." Gerard croons, "Were you a good little girl for me while I was away…?"

 _Fuck,_ that isn't fair. "Gerard, I'm _busy_ ," Frank hisses, his cock throbbing hotly. He knows he isn't as good an actor as Gerard, but he does try. He fumbles with the sink's taps, turning them off quickly.

Gerard presses against him, leaving him gasping and trying to brace himself against the kitchen counter. "You didn't answer me, darling," He snarls.

"Y-yes, yes- I was good…." Frank squirms feverishly, his face burning.

He can practically feel Gerard's expression curl into a wicked smirk behind him without even seeing it. "I'm sorry to frighten you, sweet girl…." He apologizes, voice dripping with arousal. "I just can't control myself around you, dearest, you know how I get…." Frank can feel him getting hard against his body, warm and sure and fucking obscene.

"You can _try,_ " Frank retorts, his usual spunk leeching into a usually meek, submissive role. "You don't have to act like such a pig…." He doesn't fight back often in scenes, but today, when they discussed this, wanting to be the newlyweds again this week, he suggested fighting back. Gerard had this look on his face like he could come then and there from the idea, so they'd agreed on it.

Gerard sputters at his words. "D-darling, you don't mean that…." He murmurs, his low, lilting tone faltering back into his usual sweeter one.

Taking the opportunity he's been given, Frank twists around in his arms. "I do. You're a fucking pig, Gerard Way, and I don't think you realize it," He snarls, gazing up at his fiance. Gerard is gazing down at him with eyes blown wide, and the lack of composure he's showing when he's dressed like he ought to be the picture of perfection fucking does things to Frank. 

He slides his hands down to Gerard's hips, briefly hooking his thumbs around his suspenders, a stark black against the deep green of his dress shirt. His hands, still damp from the dishes, soak little dark spots into Gerard's pristine trousers when they grip his hips. "You _minx,_ you slut- w-what are you doing-" Gerard stammers, failing to collect himself. The phase of his usual character he's closest to right now is what Frank calls phase three, the deranged, degrading villain that's fucked him with a prop knife to his throat, tied him to a bed to protect him from himself. 

But this is new, this isn't quite the same. Gerard's eyes are wild, black with arousal, but he looks so beautifully out of control for knowing _exactly_ what's going to happen to him.

"You need someone to show you that you can't just act like you do. You can't just take a lady and treat her like garbage because she's your beloved, you _filthy_ boy," Frank snarls as he walks Gerard back to the nearest counter, till his well built body is pressed against it. "You act like an _animal_ , and if you want even a chance I won't leave you dead in your own home, you have to _behave_."

Gerard _looks_ like an animal, staring and caged, slicked back black hair falling in his eyes now, his erection tenting his trousers substantially. "L-listen here- I don't know _what's_ come over you, darling, but if you know what's good for you, you'll _listen_ to your husband-"

His words trail off into an incoherent, needy sound when Frank rubs his cock with the heel of his hand. "Would it _kill_ you to just shut up?" Frank snaps. "What are you going to do if I don't listen, hm?"

The next few seconds are a flash where all Frank processes is the scent of Gerard's cologne and the cidery scent of the dish soap still hanging in the air. When he knows where he is in the world again, Gerard has him shoved against the kitchen table, which sighs from Frank's weight pressing into one end, his eyes smouldering and lips twisted in a grin.

"You little _whore,_ " He snarls, "This is all you wanted, isn't it? You were acting all independent because you wanted a man to put you in your place…."

Frank doesn't even get a chance to open his mouth before he's being kissed senseless. Gerard takes him like an animal, like his character is trying to regain all the power and masculinity it lost in their fight.

He mutters things against Frank's lips, and Frank can only catch wind of snippets that're spoken on breaths he takes through his mouth. _Slut. Filthy girl. Minx. Needs to behave._

Gerard grabs at his bony hips through his nightgown, rocking his own body, a sturdy, muscular thing, into Frank hard enough to make him quiver from the passion of it all. His lips are chapped but the way he kisses makes up for anything like that.

"I'm sorry to treat you so roughly, darling," He coos when he pulls away, pausing to nuzzle down the curve of Frank's neck, nibbling tender skin. "A woman needs to learn her place, you know that, don't you?"

Frank puts on a steely glare. " _Pig,_ " He remonstrates, "If you're sorry, then make it up to me. Fuck me how I want you to. If I'm going to even _consider_ being your wife, you better not _dare_ keep fucking me like I'm some kind of fleshlight. Fucking selfish bastard…."

Gerard's cheeks flush in the warm light of the room. "D-darling, don't be so _vulgar,_ " He hisses against Frank's skin. "I'm sorry, I'll try to listen to you, even if you can be a bit…."

Digging a hand into his untidy hair, Frank drags Gerard up by his dark locks, still stiff with gel. "A bit _what_?" He snaps, fixing Gerard with his dirtiest scowl. 

"W-well… you can be a touch _pushy_ …. I-I… it isn't very ladylike…." Gerard stammers. 

Frank pulls his hair, drawing a whimper from his lips that's so fucking _satisfying_. "That's fucking _rich_ ," He drawls. "You're the _king_ of pushy, _sweetheart_. Now stop stop telling me to act like the Virgin fucking Mary, and _fuck me._ "

Gerard moans, hips jerking like he's a man possessed. His hands shake on Frank's delicate nightgown as he pushes up the hem, fingers latching like vices to the waist of his panties and dragging them down. "I'll have to marry you in a black dress at this rate, darling, it's like you fear your own virginity…."

"Shut _up,_ " Frank snarls. His hole flutters eagerly, slicked up before the scene, when Gerard rubs two fingers over it. " _Fuck_."

Smiling wickedly at the power he thinks he has, Gerard works his fingers in, one by one, the way he hooks his fingers positively luxurious. "Look at you, sugar… just a little wallflower, needed somebody to open you up…." He croons.

"You're _such_ a disgusting bastard," Frank hisses back through gritted teeth, reveling in how it makes Gerard's lips part in confusion, his eyes hazy with arousal. "I'll fucking cut you open if you don't shut up about how _delicate_ I am."

Gerard looks like he's about ready to die and go to heaven at that. "Oh, but you _are_ delicate, darling," He goads, twisting his fingers and pressing them deeper to find Frank's sweet spot, "You're a delicate flower, and you need me to help you, to _nourish_ you…."

Moaning and bucking his hips up, Frank barely regains his composure long enough to roughly pull Gerard's hair again. "Oh, fuck _off_ ," He snaps. "Nourishing, my a- _ah_!" His rant is cut off by a sharp jab to his prostate, abrupt enough to have ejaculate beading eagerly at the tip of his cock.

"Darling, how many times do I have to tell you to mind your tongue?" Gerard chides as Frank trembles and curses on his fingers, thighs quivering and hole clenching and fluttering. 

Scowling up at him, Frank rocks his hips forward. "Shut your fucking _mouth_ ," He snarls, tangling a hand in Gerard's hair and rolling his lower half, riding Gerard's crooked fingers. His cock spurts and drips pearly trails of ejaculate with increasing excitement the longer he fucks himself, Gerard's scandalized muttering a soundtrack to his pleasure.

And then the fingers filling him are _gone_ , but he hardly has time to curse before Gerard's thick cock is filling him up, the man's lower half hastily undressed, suspenders pushed off his shoulders and trousers tugged down in a needy, animal rush. Gerard holds his hips tight enough to leave bruises, but he's being so fucking _careful_ in every other way that Frank wants to just _kill_ him.

"Gerard, come on, you piece of shit, fuck me like you mean it. Fuck me like you wanna marry me, you fucking creep," Frank breathes. "Cut it with the stale middle aged couple anniversary sex shit already, _fuck_ …."

Gerard moans in shock, at his words, and the sharp tug to his hair he receives. " _Darling_ , you're finally warming up to me…." He murmurs contently as he sinks deeper inside Frank, his hands and thighs trembling. "What a _harlot_ of a wife I'm going to have… a-ah, I don't know what's come over you, l-love…."

"Here's some advice, _babe_ ," Frank arches forward, arms slung around Gerard's neck to keep him still, "If you wanted a _nice_ bride, you should've behaved yourself…."

Hooking one leg and then the other around Gerard, Frank adjusts so that he can sink and rise on his cock almost mechanically, working out the angle to strike his prostate near every time.

"D- _darling_ , oh, God…. I-I just want what's best for my girl- _oh,_ o-oh, _please_ …!" Gerard's words melt into moans, his head sinking down to nestle in the crook of Frank's neck as he rides him.

Frank tangles a hand in his hair, rocking his hips forward and down, forward and down. "This _is_ what's best for me, Gerard," He snarls back, voice breathy and shaking, "Ever think about that?"

Gerard's eyes roll back in his head, hands scrambling from Frank's hips to his back. "A-ah- ah- _love, love_ \- I'm _sorry_ -" He cries as an orgasm tears through him, humiliatingly easily, his whole body melting like butter.

"Th-there we go, yeah…." Frank coos back. "Come in me, like a fuckin' dog in a rut…." He mutters, rocking his hips as Gerard paints his insides.

Sobbing against his shoulder, Gerard moans in embarrassment. " _Darling_ …." He whispers, like Frank's words are the scandal of the century.

They sway together against the kitchen table for a while together, coming down with and without orgasm.

"That was amazing…." Gerard murmurs after a very long while, reverent and awestruck. "You should push me around like that more often…."

Stroking his hair as he slides off of him, Frank grins. "You came even faster than normal…." He observes, slipping a hand between his legs to take care of himself. "You were _so_ good today, you get better at bein' that character every time," Frank breathes as he strokes himself.

Gerard turns red, lips parted as he watches Frank finish himself. "Th-thank you," He says eagerly, curling a hand on top of Frank's to help him finish.

When Frank reaches his peak after quick, rough strokes, his cum paints his stomach and their hands. 

"Good boy…." He purrs as he brings Gerard's filthy hand to his lips to suck his fingers clean, laving them with a hot tongue.

Once they've dealt with the immediate mess, Gerard scoops Frank up in strong, sturdy arms, carrying him like the bride he loves to play all the way to the bathroom.

Soaking naked in hot water, tucked against Gerard's chest and stroking his collarbones and chest, looking out at the darkness through the bathroom window, Frank decides he'd have all his nights like this, if he chose his days down to the last details.


End file.
